


Fucking Illusion

by wyeth0206



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character, Transsexual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 托尼性转，一点点爱情小故事





	Fucking Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 忘记什么时候写的，但还是贴上来吧

作为一个上个世纪的活化石，好队长在很多方面都有他独特的情节。比如纸质书，最好翻开总能发出沙沙声响的那种；又比如朴素的手表，因为显然“用手机来看时间很费力不是吗”？不过比起这些，他相信他最难搞的队友钢铁女士对他其他方面的情节更感兴趣。  
倒不是说他讨厌这点。  
复仇者里面来来去去都是穿着紧身衣、身材堪比模特的英雄或者特工，甚至还有神，他得承认那些姑娘们真的非常迷人。老派的作风会让他在和她们对话时，保持视线平稳有力——或者引用史塔克总裁的原话就是“保持正直，冲吧，星条旗！”  
“或许我本来就这么正直。”  
“或许你本来就这么闷骚。”  
唯一一次史蒂夫试图反抗这一论点，被对方毫不留情的反驳。  
搞不好这是真的，但百分之九十九点九同安托妮娅摆脱不了干系。  
无论是金红流畅性线条的盔甲，还是各类短到刚好盖住臀部的西装裙（她竟然管那个叫工作服？），安托妮娅就是有本事把一切弄得更糟糕。而令史蒂夫倍感绝望的是他唯一能想到制止她故意搔首弄姿的办法，仅仅是搂过她的腰，把她带到任何一个只有他们彼此的隔间、开水房、电梯或者会议室长廊的拐角处，掐住她的下巴用接吻让她闭嘴，然后用坚硬的下体隔着该死的不论是钢铁还是贵到离谱的布料把她顶弄的泪眼汪汪。  
但每次史蒂夫在最后关头停手还是会让她气得跳脚。  
“操他的上个世纪的自制力！”  
“注意你的语言，安托妮娅。”史蒂夫凑近她，一个落在脸颊上的吻轻易解决了这件事。  
热恋期总是迷人又折磨。迷人的自然是他的恋人，无论是战斗状态还是闲暇的二人时光，安托妮娅总是风趣迷人又美丽多情。而折磨人的地方——史蒂夫时而会思考关于“正直”和“闷骚”那一墙之隔是不是真的如安托妮娅所言的只来自于美国队长顽固的裤子。他对待安托妮娅就如细碎品，但对方大部分时候是个能化身变态机器人的核弹级威胁。如此巨大的反差，多数时候都让史蒂夫不知所措。  
敏感又贴心的安托妮娅或许察觉了，这令她在只有彼此的时候会用老旧的歌来调侃他，在高度紧张的战斗中熟悉他的每一个指令，他们合作愉快同时亲密无间。史蒂夫对这个现状满意极了。安托妮娅显然知道如何卸下身上的刺而不至于刺伤她的爱人。这令史蒂夫感到怜爱，和未曾有过的安宁。  
安托妮娅依旧是他的易碎品，但他有信心能保障她的安全。这贯彻到了一切，包括床上。即使安托妮娅抱怨过他床上的风格按部就班到让人打瞌睡，他也从不会忘记必要的步骤。尤其是漫长并充满爱意的前戏绝不跳过，安托妮娅有时候甚至会用脚踢他，只希望他能更粗暴点。可当她被那双蓝色的双眼近距离凝视时，又能说出什么呢？  
这又回到了开始的话题，关于队长的情节。这也许是个堪比神盾局究极秘密的等级，而安托妮娅迫切想找到开启的密码。  
史蒂夫由着她。  
在经历一次为期三个月的独立作战后，史蒂夫匆匆结束完汇报返回神盾局的房间。他向来如此，在返回复仇者大厦之前，他会把自己细心整理一番，尤其是带伤的情况。毕竟需要他们集体出动的任务并不多，这一点没必要让所有队友知道。  
但他向来安静，缺乏人气的房间里却传来橘红色的灯光，那是床头灯，银灰色主调的房间中唯一有色彩的灯源。  
安托妮娅就在那里，薄薄的毯子盖在身上，衬托出婀娜的身姿，黑色卷曲的长发散落在白色的枕头上，伴随着主人的呼吸微微起伏。  
更靠近一点能看透过未扣严实的衬衣领口那美好的富有生命力的肤色，吸引着史蒂夫将手指靠近，沿着那一块肌肤探求更多。  
她穿着史蒂夫的衬衣。噢，当然了。  
史蒂夫用他此生最快的速度解开制服裤子的扣带，他甚至懒得费心摘掉粗糙的手套，鼻尖划过她光滑的侧脸，飞快的亲了一下。手探入她光滑的大腿根，紧接着他叹口气，安托妮娅显然还嫌折磨他不够一样还规矩的穿着内裤。不过这对美国队长而言根本不成问题。  
他解开她本来就扣的不甚严实的衬衣，露出丰满柔软的双峰，他本想再贴近点，但史蒂夫还没来得及脱掉的制服上衣对于细嫩的肌肤而言过于粗糙。他掰开她的双腿，丝质内裤在他双手上一声不吭的被撕成两半。  
“安托妮娅，亲爱的，醒醒。”史蒂夫扣住她的腰，硬的快爆炸的阴茎顶开微闭的入口，伴随着他腰部前倾的动作，一点点挤了进去。  
那绝对有点痛，史蒂夫也感觉到了。安托妮娅更是如此，她闷哼一声，皱着眉，挣扎着醒了过来，史蒂夫俯下身擒住那引诱他的唇瓣，低声道：“抱歉，弄疼你了。”  
“史蒂……啊……”她只看了一眼就明白过来，仰着头承受他忽然加速的冲撞，“我的天……史蒂夫，啊，呃，你硬成这样——”  
不该让她开口的。史蒂夫的脸上烫的快冒烟。  
“抱我。”她冲他软绵绵的命令，一只手引导者史蒂夫抚摸上挺翘的乳房，“亲亲我。”  
史蒂夫一言不发，听话的俯身吻住她，安托妮娅像条迷人的蛇缠了上来，史蒂夫毫无办法唯有用空余的手撑住床，才不会将她压坏。  
“你的前戏呢，大兵？”她替他脱掉上衣的时候还不忘调侃，在看到史蒂夫光裸的胸后双眼放光的亲了上去，湿漉漉的下体将史蒂夫咬的死紧。他闷哼一声，一口咬住不停在面前摇晃的乳头，挺动着腰飞快进出着，逼着安托妮娅发出破碎的呻吟。直到他感受到紧致的花径犹如无数张小嘴将阴茎吸住，他闭着眼，重重的一次插入后射了出来。  
“所以，你喜欢我穿你的衬衣吗？”  
缠绵过后的谈心时间，史蒂夫抱着她，无奈的摇摇头。  
“那究竟是什么？”安托妮娅从他怀里抬起头，漂亮的脸上满是不服气。  
“是你。”史蒂夫想了想，最终说。  
“什么？”  
“是你，只要是你，都行。”  
“噢……”安托妮娅眨了眨那双大眼睛，嘟囔着：“谁说队长不会说情话的？”  
“安托妮娅？”  
“恩？”  
“再来一次好吗？”  
“随便你，情圣队长。”

THE END


End file.
